Split into Two
by fool4luv
Summary: Quincest/TnS...Tegan has a crazy stalker who is in love with her. So, said stalker decides to burn down Tegan's apartment since Tegan won't return her feelings. Sara is also there. What happens? Do Tegan and Sara live? only one way to find out...


_-the house is on fire. the house is on fire- _Were the thoughts that raced through Tegan Quin's head, as she sat up from the floor, wincing as moved the shattered mirror off of her. "Sara!" Tegan yelled her twin sister's name, hoping that Sara was conscious and could yell back. "SARA!" She yelled, louder this time. No answer. Tegan got up from the floor, coughing as she breathed in the smoke. She wobbled out of the bedroom door, bracing herself against the door frame even though she knew it was probably a stupid idea.

Where was her sister? Wasn't she in the bedroom with her? Why was the house burning?

That's when everything rushed back into her head, all at once.

The reason that Sara wasn't in the bedroom with her, was because she told Tegan that she was going to be taking a quick shower.

The reason the house was burning? One name...Sky.

Sky was, or more accurately is, Tegan's crazy and obsessive stalker. Now, who'd want to stalk a nobody like Tegan? But, that's where you are wrong. For, Tegan wasn't a nobody. She was a somebody. She was a famous musician with her twin sister, Sara. Together, they made Tegan and Sara. Now, over the years, the twins have had there fair share of crazy fans. But, none so crazier then Sky.

Sky thought that she and Tegan were soul mates, that she was Tegan's one and only. Tegan had changed her number so many times, she lost count. And, what's worse? She hated, hated Sara. She saw Sara as a threat and always threatened to kill Sara in the many, so called "love letters," that Sky had sent Tegan. It didn't matter that Tegan and Sara were sister's, all that mattered in Sky's mind was that Tegan only had eyes for her.

"Sara!" Tegan yelled, coughing as she stumbled along the wall towards the bathroom door. "Sara!" Tegan yelled, trying and failing to open the door. She slammed into it, putting her full weight into the slam, but the door wouldn't budge. It was like something on the other side was keeping it locked. "Sara, if your in there, hold on. I'll be right back!" Tegan yelled, then stumbled into the kitchen to find something to open the door.

How did Sky even find this house? This was Tegan and Sara's private house, the house they went to to get away from all of the fans and just be themselves for awhile. This was where they wrote all of there new songs.

Tegan didn't care about all of that. She'd figure that out later. What mattered right now, was getting her sister and herself out of here. Should she be selfish? Should she get out and live for her sister? Maybe. Could she do that?

HELL NO!

She and her sister were one. If her sister died, then so would she.

After what felt like hours, thank's mostly due to the thick smoke and fire blocking her view, she finally reached the kitchen. Her eyes zeroed in on the oven, where she saw a gas canister set on there. _-that must be how Sky set the fire, but how'd she do it without me or Sara noticing?- _Tegan thought, but then put that thought into the back of her mind as she quickly searched through the debris.

She found a hammer and grabbed it, hoping it could at least punch a hole in the door.

Tegan quickly ran back to the bathroom door, now well aware of a pain in her knee. She looked down and saw a piece of glass, most likely from the mirror, stuck in her skin. "_Great." _Tegan muttered out, but fought threw the pain as she reached the bathroom door. She breathed in a heavy breath, then pounded on the door with the hammer. She let out all of her anger at Sky for trying to kill her and her sister. What would Sky accomplish with this? Did she expect her to die, and then she would commit suicide or something? Whatever the case, it was messed up.

She hit the door one more time, and it finally made a big enough hole for Tegan. And, of course, there was something blocking the door. Tegan quickly shoved that away and opened the door. "Sara!" Tegan cried, finding her sister laid on the bathroom floor. A small puddle of blood near her head. "Sara, Sara?" Tegan asked, going down to kneel. She felt the back of her sister's skull, and sure enough, there was a gash. _-i'm going to kill sky- _Tegan thought.

The noise of the house breaking brought Tegan back from her mind. She quickly picked up Sara, bridal style, with a groan. As she exited the door and navigated the house with caution, her mind went back to two months ago. _"So, on record, in front of all of these awesome people. If i fainted, you would go down to the ground and pick me up?" Sara asked._

Tegan smiled, "I told you that I'd pick you up." Tegan told the unconscious Sara.

They made it outside and Tegan turned around, watching as the house was engulfed in the orange and red inferno. She turned around and ran across the street, setting Sara down on the grass. She pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1. When they picked up, she didn't give them time to ask her anything. "My name is Tegan Quin, 557 New York Road. My house is on fire and Sara is injured. Please, hurry!" Tegan yelled. She then turned off her phone, threw it aside, and tended to Sara.

"Sara? Sara baby, please open your eyes." Tegan asked, touching her sister's cheek. Sara didn't stir. Tegan then started to perform CPR, praying to God that he wouldn't take her other half away. "Please..please Sara, don't leave me." Tegan cried, pumping harder on Sara's chest. "Your the only thing that I care about in this messed up world, I need you like I need air." Tegan said, tears running down her cheeks.

Sara couldn't leave her. She couldn't die and leave her alone in the world. Not after all they have been through. Not after they finally achieved there dream. She just couldn't. Tegan opened her eyes and found that her hands have stopped pounding, and now rested on her twins heart. She glanced at Sara's face and saw no sign of life. Tegan sniffled, then made her decision. Sara couldn't leave her before she said what she wanted to see since they where teens.

"I love you Sara," Tegan whispered. "I love you so, so much. And, not like a sister shoulder for her sister. I love you like a lover. I love you, because your my soul mate." Tegan said. She then grinned as she played with Sara's hair, "I once read that when two star crossed lovers die or commit suicide, that they become twins in the next life. I guess that's us, huh?" Tegan asked, getting no reply in return. "Sky was right. You were a threat to her, but there could never be a competition between who has my heart when it comes to you." Tegan said.

Tegan wiped away the falling tears that were slowing to a crawl. She leaned her head down to press her lips onto Sara's, which felt so much like her's and yet were so different. She poured in all of the love she had for Tegan, all of the secrets that she had. She poured in all of things she wanted to say. She poured in her heart and soul into the kiss, hoping it reached Sara before it was to late. After a few minutes, Tegan came up for air.

When there was no movement from Sara, Tegan screamed and screamed up into the heavens, holding onto her twin and soul mate for dear life.

Not even the sirens that finally sounded shook her from Sara. "Miss?" She heard. Tegan looked up to see a blonde haired paramedic standing over her and Sara. Tegan tightened her hold on Sara, shaking her head at the blonde. She refused to let Sara go. She wouldn't let it happen. "Miss, I need to check her vitals." The blonde told Tegan. Tegan still wouldn't budge. The blonde sighed and kneeled down, taking Tegan's hand gently in her own. "She could still be alive." The blonde said, catching Tegan's attention. She looked at the blonde, her eyes full of loss and pain. "Really?" Tegan asked, "B-b-but, she hasn't moved." Tegan said. The blonde nodded her head, "Yes. Her body could just be resting." The blonde told her. Tegan sighed, gave Sara a peck full of her heart and soul, and gave her to the blonde. But, she kept a tight hold on her hand.

The blonde opened up her bag and checked Sara's vitals. Tegan held her breath, praying and pleading in her head for Sara to be alright. The blonde looked at her and smiled, "She'll be all fine, if we get her to a hospital." She told Tegan. "I'm not leaving her." Tegan said, her voice leaving no arguments. The blonde nodded, "Of course." She said, whistling to her partner to bring the stretcher.

Once Sara was secure in the stretcher, she was put in the back of the ambulance. Tegan had a death grip on her sister, her soul mate. The ambulance blared to life and speeded to the hospital, the blonde checking Sara's vitals as Tegan prayed for her.

* * *

It's been three whole day's since Sky had set the house on fire, and Sara has still yet to wake up. The cops haven't found Sky yet, but promised Tegan that they would find her. Tegan didn't care about that, she just wanted Sara back.

She hardly left the hospital, afraid Sara would wake up and she wouldn't be there. There mother had called, but Tegan convinced her to not come. Tegan promised her that when Sara woke up, she'd call. And so, Tegan waited. She waited and waited and waited. She whispered to Sara everything that she wanted to tell her. How much she loved her. How much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. How much her soul ached for it's other half. But, her sister still didn't wake up.

So, that's how we find Tegan now. She was a tshirt and sweatpants that the hospital gave her, hunched over in the chair as she gripped Sara's hand. "Please, baby. Please, wake up." Sara whispered, her voice hoarse from all of the crying and screaming. "I love you Sara, I love you to death. And, if you wake up..we'll do whatever you want to do." Tegan said, hoping a bribe would work.

"F-f-Ferris whe-wheel." Tegan heard a soft, even more hoarse voice say. She picked her head up and was greeted with familiar eyes that she thought she wouldn't see again. Sara gave Tegan a small smile, "Y-you gotta t-take me on a f-f-ferris whe-wheel." Sara said. Tegan's eyes went wide and nodded, grinning. "Yes, absolutely!" Tegan shouted, a bit to loud.

The doctor came in, wondering what the shouting was, and saw Sara trying to sit up. "You need to lay down, Mrs Quin." He said, going over to gently push Sara back down. He checked over her vitals and liked what he saw, "Well, i'm happy with what i'm seeing. But, just to be safe...i'm going to keep you for another two days and see how you are then. That okay?" He said.

Tegan nodded, and Sara gave a small smile. "Thanks doctor." Tegan said. He smiled at left the two alone, closing the door.

"Hey." Sara said, her voice weak. Tegan smiled, a tear going down her cheek. "Hey." She said, wiping her tear. "Why you crying?" Sara asked Tegan, confused. Shouldn't she be happy? "I-I-I thought I lost you. I thought th-that I'd never hear yo-your wonderful voice again or see you smile." Tegan explained, a few more tears flowing down her face. Sara smiled and reached up her free hand, her other hand still held firmly in Tegan's grip. She shakily wiped away Tegan's tears. "It's okay now. I'm here." Sara said. She moved over and patted for Tegan to join her. Tegan quickly hopped in and wrapped her arms around Sara, careful of her injuries.

Sara laid down her head on her sister's chest, listening to Tegan's heart. "I love you to." Sara said, not moving. "So, you heard?" Tegan asked. Sara shook her head, "It was like I was there, but wasn't. Some words fell through and I heard you declare your love, saying how I was your soul mate." Sara said. She picked her head off of Tegan's chest and looked up. "And, guess what?" Sara asked. Tegan raised an eyebrow, "What?" She asked.

Sara leaned in and kissed Tegan lightly, "Your my soul mate." Sara declared to Tegan.

The two sisters smiled at the other, there eyes and souls full of love.

They fell asleep, there bodies fitting together like a puzzle piece. Because, they where always one person. They were just split into two.


End file.
